


Road Trip Tease

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Damon takes you on a secret road trip full of teasing





	Road Trip Tease

“Damon, where we going?” You asked as you placed your bag in the backseat. “(Y/n), my love, my princess, my everything—“ You chuckled at your lovely boyfriend. “Cut the chase, love.” You smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Geez, (y/n), I know we’ve been together for like 159 years, can I not treat my girl to something special?” Damon sassed back. You sighed and playfully rolled your eyes. “Exactly, baby, we’ve been together for literally over a century and half, we don’t have to do something special each year.” You smiled softly.

He sped to your side and softly cupped your cheek, kissing you tenderly. “But I want to, no matter how long we are together, every single year, I will always give our day one hell of a special treatment.” He said and kissed your nose, making you scrunch your face adorably. 

Damon opened the door to his Camaro and you slid in. Damon played some songs, both of you singing loudly as the wind blew threw your hair. He glanced at you and placed his hand on your thigh, softly squeezing it. You smirked, it only took him about three hours in the ride to be touching you. You inched a little closer to him, allowed by the seat and Damon’s hand came around your inner thigh. His fingers were sooth and gentle, your legs shaking with anticipation. “Damon…” You whispered and he smirked at you.

His hand started to descend down until his fingers were pressing against your pussy. You gasped at the sudden strength his fingers pressured against your clit. He slowly circled around the denim of your shorts. You let out a breath and closed your eyes, unable to concentrate with his ministrations. “You’re getting wet, babygirl.” His husky voice made you shiver, your head falling back when he pressed harder against your heat. 

“D—Damon.” You whimpered and he smirked, feeling your legs give in. He quickened his pace. “Damon—Damon—so close—“ Your breath was staggered and just when you knew you were going to snap, Damon pulled away all together. Your eyes flashed open and your mouth hung low. “Wh—what the f—fuck, Damon?!” You gasped and the smirking idiot pulled his hand back. 

“You fucking dick.” You muttered and his laugh was music to your ears if you weren’t mad with being put to the edge of reverie. He continued his ministrations every time you came down from a high but never pushing you over. You tried to be mad but his hands were too talented. 

That smug smirk was kept on his face for the next two hours until the sign Orlando, Florida came into view and another half an hour, the nicest resort you’ve seen, came into view. “Oh my god, Damon.” Your smile was wide up until you were being escorted to your private cabana by the beach. There was huge king sized bed a huge shower with a huge tub in the middle, a bottle of your favorite wine on a bucket on the bed. 

But all were those a blur because the moment your mouth fell open to speak, Damon had pressed you against the door, mouth on yours and letting you feel just how hard he got when he teased you the whole trip. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He muttered. “Can’t believe you’ve been Mrs. Salvatore for 159 years now.” He murmured and you smiled wide, if your heart was still beating, it would’ve skipped a beat. Damon only lets you see the true him, how sweet and loving he is. 

“Damon—baby,” You moaned as his hands started to slide down your body, cupping your breast, squeezing your waist and puling your hips flushed against his. He brought his hands down your shorts, placing his fingers where it had been for past couple of hours. He started with slow circles that then escalated, your hips bucking up to his touch. Right before you came, he pulled away, and unbuttoned your shorts and pushed them down your legs and then pulled your tank top above your head. 

He tore his shirt open and kicked off his jeans. He gripped you tight and lifted your legs up and slowly sunk you down his long cock, stretching you deliciously, letting you feel all of him deeply inside of you. It seemed like it was always a new feeling as he fucked you. He pressed you against the door and fucked you hard, your hands gripping his shoulders tightly, eliciting a hiss from him. “God, you feel so fucking good, (y/n).” He grunted, lower his head to your shoulder, sucking tiny bruises that would soon disappear. 

“D—Damon!” You mewled, your stomach tightening as you felt the pleasure build up once again, this time, much stronger as Damon’s cock buried deep inside of you. 

“Fuck, (y/n), can feel you so tight, are you gunna come on my thick cock?” He groaned against your ear, nibbling on your earlobe, making you feel all tingly. “Yes—yes! Damon, _please_.” You begged and you felt him smirk. You felt yourself close to exploding when he pulled you up. You gasped at the lose of contact. You looked down at his cock, glistening with your slick. 

He sped you both to the bed, him laying down as you straddled him. You sunk down his length but he didn’t allow you to move as he gripped your hips tight. He started to grind up to you, his cock brushing spots inside of you that only he knew existed, hitting them with accuracy and precision, making you moan loudly, his name rolling out of your tongue beautifully. “Damon, _please—please_!” You begged, wanting to bounce up and down his cock already.

“Not yet, baby.” He groaned, feeling just as good as you felt. 

His cock was throbbing and he knew his release was getting closer, but he had you in mind. “D—Dame—“ You gasped and your coil tightened and then he flipped you over, pulling out of you. “Fuck!” You screamed in utter frustration. Damon chuckled. “You’re such a fucking tease!” You groaned but it turned quickly into a moan as he attached his lips to your clit, sucking, flicking, and then he fucked you with is tongue. 

His hands were on your breasts, squeezing, cupping, and toying with your nipples as you squirmed under him, his ministrations all banging into you like a wave. 

“Please—_Damon_—“ Your moan was strangled and you just wanted to come, to find that release. Your legs were closing unto his head but he kept your down and with a jump, he pulled away, licking his lips as he kissed up your shaking body. “Do you wanna come, baby?” He breathed down your stomach. “Y—yes.” You breathed and he smiled against your chest, taking your tits unto his mouth before he sloppily nipped at your neck and jaw, and then he kissed you hard. 

You felt him move between your legs and then he thrusted into your easily. Your wetness coating his cock, making it easy for him to fuck you. He lifted your legs up and fucked you until the bed rocked beneath your bodies. He raked his hands down your body and they landed on your clit, rubbing profusely. “D—Damon,” You moaned and he grunted in response. “Can feel you clench, baby, wanna come?” He whispered and you nodded. “What was that?” He repeated, a smirk plastered on his lips. 

“Yes, please, Damon! Make me _come_ please—“ “Then come for me, (y/n).” 

You came hot and white, clenching tightly unto Damon’s cock, pushing him to his release, spilling into you just as hard as you came. 

He didn’t stop thrusting into you, riding out your amazing orgasm. “Fuck, (y/n), that was too good.” He breathed, placing his forehead unto yours and kissed you tenderly. “Happy anniversary, baby.” He smirked and you sighed, contented. “Happy anniversary, Damon.” You murmured and kissed him again. “Ready for our anniversary vacation?” He asked, looking towards the sliding doors, the view of the ocean was mesmerizing. “Damn right.”


End file.
